


Undercover

by redtea



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtea/pseuds/redtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digital artwork of one of Natasha's undercover operations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://frozencaptain.tumblr.com/post/49998444305/undercover).


End file.
